Josh
Joshua "Josh" Washington is one of the eight main characters and one of two main antagonists in Until Dawn. He is voiced by actor Rami Malek. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington, after his sisters seemingly died he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget what happened them. During the course of the game he is later revealed to be The Killer who pranked his friends in revenge for what they did to his sisters. Appearance Josh has short brown hair, much like his sisters Hannah and Beth, and wears a brown shirt underneath a grey and white plaid shirt. Personality Josh is described ingame as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. He struggles to come to terms with his sisters' disappearances, being mentally scarred, receiving hallucinations and even going on to violently prank his friends in an act of revenge, however he is still caring for his friends . He is older than the group, and acts as a brotherly figure to Chris, and loves making sure that people have a good time, and is a party animal. Family is important to him, but he dislikes getting bossed around. He dreams of being a film producer, which is evident with his high knowledge of special effects when pranking his friends. Until Dawn Biography During the party where his sisters disappeared, Josh did not take part in the prank played on Hannah, having passed out while drinking. He studies psychology in college prior to their disappearance. A year later, he claims to have gotten over their deaths, but becomes snippy and short whenever someone mentions their names. He invited the survivors to come to the lodge to try to have a good time and forget about the events that occurred the year before. Involvement Josh does not have any lines in the prologue due to his unconscious state. Beth has the option to try to wake him up, so he can help her stop the prank on Hannah, to no avail. A year after his sisters' disappearances, he returns to the lodge with those there the previous year. Before the survivors notice anything is wrong, Josh goes down to the boiler with Sam to try to get hot water. After they turn on the boiler, they hear a noise in the room with them. Suddenly, a hooded figure jumps out and begins to chase them up the stairs. As he and Sam are trying to open the door to exit the basement, Josh notices that the figure is actually Chris pulling a prank on them. He remarks on the prank, and high fives Chris. Later on, Josh teams up with Chris and Ashley to try to communicate with Hannah/Beth via Ouija board, who they believe are dead. Not long after, Josh storms out believing Ashley, and Chris are messing with him. Moments later, Ashley, and Josh get captured by The Psycho, who ties them up and makes Chris choose between the two. The Psycho takes a video of Josh getting sawed in half and shows it to Sam to frighten her. Regardless of who Chris chooses, the saw bisects him. Later in the game, it's revealed that Josh is The Psycho. After revealing himself, and his master plan, Mike clocks him in the face, and with the help of Chris, tie him up in the shed. While doing so, Josh shows signs of his instability, and provokes Mike, and Chris, based off of their past choices. Mike stays with him, while Chris goes back to the lodge. When Emily comes back to the lodge screaming, Mike leaves Josh alone to check on the group. Because of this, the Wendigo is able to kidnap Josh, and drag him into the mines. Josh awakens in the mines. After he awakens, he is greeted by a hallucination of Doctor Hill, who leaves him. He then suffers from a major hallucination revolving around his dead sisters. Sam, and Mike then rescue him, and (Possibly) tell Josh the fate of his sisters. However the only way out is the way they came, or by scaling the steep rock face. The latter being something of which Josh is not mentally, or physically prepared to do. Because of this, Mike leads Josh back to the lodge through the tunnels, while Sam climbs the rock face. While traversing back to the lodge with Mike, the Wendigo jumps out of the water, and ambushes the two. Mike survives, however Josh is dragged away after he recognizes the Wendigo is Hannah. Likewise, Hannah allows Josh to live, but drags him further into the mine. She leaves him to fend for himself in the mines. The spirit of the Wendigos will posses him, and he will feast on the body of the Stranger, thus turning him into a Wendigo. If the Rangers received Emily's plea for help, the Rangers will search the area for Josh. When they find him, he will turn on them, and attack them. Possible Deaths Relationships Beth Washington Beth is Josh's sister and is shown to have trusted Josh. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Before her disappearance she found Josh's drunken state to be amusing. Chris Josh is Chris's best friend, as shown by the relationship menu. They joke around together, and Chris can either appreciate his sense of humor or tell him to stop. Josh also repeatedly tries to get Chris and Ashley to date. He sends them on a mission to find a spirit board together and comments on how beautiful Ashley is when Chris is around. Hannah Washington Josh and Hannah were siblings and had a positive relationship. Beth believed that Josh would help her save Hannah from the other survivors' plan. Mike Josh does not seem to blame Mike for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with him and Jessica, even though they and Emily were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. Sam Josh often flirts with Sam and likely is in a romantic relationship with Sam. He is one of the first people she calls out for when her clothes are stolen by The Killer, and she is mortified when she sees a video of Josh cut in half. When Sam is about to take a bath, he jokingly asks her if she needs any help. It is revealed by Sam in the credits that Josh turned to her for moral support the most when his sisters disappeared. Quotes Gallery File:joshDrunk.png|Josh and Chris passed out after drinking too much WashingtonFamilyPortrait.png|Chris discovers Josh, Beth, and Hannah's family portrait. Tumblr njvbf4mAnQ1tn1d6wo1 500.gif|Sam and Josh high fiving RamiMalek.PNG|Josh and Sam hear a Chris in the basement ChrisPrank.png|Sam and Josh after Chris chases them through the basement ภาพหน้าจอ 2015-08-23 17.35.57.png|Josh 's last moment before his death . Josh Josh Josh Josh Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Determinant